For integrally housing a motor as an electrical rotating device and an inverter as an electric power conversion device in a housing, a configuration is known, in which the inverter is attached onto an attachment base provided in the housing (Patent Literature 1). In order to restrict temperature of the inverter from highly increasing, the housing is cooled by low-temperature refrigerant gas during operations of a compressor and thereby the inverter on the attachment base is cooled by this cryogenic energy, according to technology of the Patent Literature 1.